one and only
by tylersgirl
Summary: Jude picks Tommy but what happens when the pressure of working together and someone from Tommys past show up can there relationship survive
1. new beginings

**Disclaimer** I do not own instant star

My one and only

Jude: Ok lets do it all of it.

Tommy: are you sure girl.

Jude: I know I'm sure of one thing I love you Tommy Quincy.

Before Jude could say anything else Tommy pulls her into a tight embrace and kisses her. But unlike Jamie's kiss after the prom Tommy's is more passionate. Tommy picks Jude up and carry's her to the couch. As things get more heated Jude begins to pull Tommy's shirt off.

Tommy: Jude are you sure? I mean I don't want to pressure you into anything.

Jude: I'm sure Quincy.

Tommy takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom.

Jude wakes later to find Tommy gone and in his place a note.

_Gone to get dinner be back soon._

_Love Tommy_

Jude takes this as the perfect opportunity to take her own personal tour. She throws on one of Tommy's shirts and begins to wander through the house Tommy calls home. Not knowing where to start she picks the second door in the hallway (The first one being Tommy's room.). It's the bathroom and it's exactly how she imagined it. Everything neat, tidy and perfectly in place with a strong smell of the cologne that she had smelt everyday of the last three years. Jude opens the top draw to find it full of hair gel containers.

Jude POV: Well I guess Tommy never wanted to run out.

After taking one last look around the bathroom in hope of finding something else to pay out Tommy for she continues on to the next room which appears to be an office. Jude can't help but notice the pictures on the desk. There are two one of all the employees of G major, but it is the second one which has most of Jude's attention. The picture is from her sixteenth it's of her and Tommy it was taken right before all the drama.

Jude POV: I can't believe he kept it I mean it was such a disastourus night.

Tommy: Jude where are you?

Jude: I'm up here

As Jude begins to exit the room she can't help but notice another picture on the shelf. It's of Tommy from his boyzattack days and he has his arm wrapped around a girl. She is young looking with brown hair and big green eyes. Both Tommy and the mystery girl have huge grins on there face. Jude can't help but wonder who she is.

Tommy: Well I see you decided to give yourself the tour.

Jude: Well I would of died of old age waiting for you.

Tommy: Sorry I assumed you would be hungry but I guess not so ill just go throw out dinner.

Jude: hold up no need to be hasty now. So what did you get me.

Tommy: Chinese

Jude: ah Quincy you know me to well.

Tommy: indeed I do Harrison so come on before it gets cold.

As Jude leaves the room she takes one last look at the picture wondering who the girl is and why her and Tommy look so happy.


	2. postponed trips

**Disclaimer** I do not own instant star

Tommy paced up and down at the bottom of the stairs as he waited for Jude to pack. He was beginning to get bored Jude had been upstairs packing for almost 45.minutes now.

Tommy: Jude are you almost done

Jude: No I can't decide what to take. Why don't we stay here tonight its closer to the airport and it would mean we wouldn't have to get up till 5:30.plus your suitcase is already in the viper.

Tommy: An extra half hour sleep does sound good. But what about you're Dad I don't think he will approve of me spending the night.

Jude: He is in Vancouver on business and Sadie is in Mexico with Kwest. So we have the place to ourselves.

At hearing that they have the place to there selves a devilish grin spreads across Tommy's face.

Tommy: All to ourselves ey.

Jude: wipe that smile off your face perve there will be plenty of time for that when we get to Asia. Why don't you go put a movie on and ill finish up packing.

Tommy: Fine but I'm choosing the movie.

As Jude walked back into her room she looked at the empty suitcase lying on the floor. She hadn't even started to pack. Ever since dinner she couldn't get the picture of Tommy and the mystery girl out of her head. She had gone over it a million times in her head trying to figure out who she was but nothing Tommy had never mentioned her. She new the girl must be important to Tommy why else would he keep a picture of her. Jude knew she would not be able to forget it unless she asked Tommy. She picked her favourite jeans and a few tops and threw them into the case along with some other essentials and headed down stairs to watch the movie.

Jude: So what movie did you pick

Tommy: Grudge 2.

Jude: What you know how much I hate scary movies how could you.

Tommy: Kidding melodramatic much I choose the note book I know how much you love it. Now come sit your backside down over here.

Jude: Well I guess I could sit next you.

Tommy: You love it Harrison.

As Jude sat down and Tommy pressed played Jude decided she couldn't take it any longer she had to know who the mystery girl is.

Jude: Tommy

Tommy: yeah

Jude: Who is the gi...

_I tried to tell you __I've__ got get away__ I tried to say I need my space._

Tommy: sorry I'll just take this.

Hello ...D ...Sorry we can't Jude and I fly to Thailand in the morning...o come D ...alright we will see you at 9.

Jude: who was that?

Tommy: Darius he wants all G major employees at the studio tomorrow at 9

Jude: What why?

Tommy: I don't know but it looks like we are going to have to postpone Asia.

Jude: That sucks but you know there is one upside to this.

Tommy: And what's that.

Jude: We don't have to get up at 5:30.

Tommy: You and your sleep Harrison.

Jude: who said I was going to sleep. You know I don't really feel like watching a movie any more I'm going upstairs. You coming?

Tommy: Nah I think I might watch the movie.

Jude: (_a little hurt)_ ok then night.

Before Jude even gets to the third step Tommy is picking her up and carrying her up the stairs. He walks into Jude's room shutting the door behind him


	3. the devil returns

**disclaimer** I do not own instant star

The next morning Tommy and Jude sat in Darius's office waiting for the big cheese himself to appear. Jude was nervous she had been fidgeting all morning. She couldn't focus on anything already this morning she had managed to burn her pop tarts, put her shirt on inside out and totally tune Tommy out every time he spoke to her. She wasn't quite sure why she was so nervous. Maybe because possibly after today she would no longer have a contract with G major, the label that launched her career. The place she called her second home might not exist after today. And what about her career she still had Jamie's offer but wasn't so sure where that stood now that she had chosen Tommy. She was getting anxious and paced the room for the tenth time.

Tommy: Jude you have to calm down everything is going to be ok.

Jude: Is it Tommy I mean what if after today there is no more G major.

Darius: Well I certainly like to think G major will be around tomorrow.

Jude: D.

Tommy: Morning D.

Darius: Well I see you two made it in and on time for once. Please take a seat. Well I suppose your wondering why I have called you in.

Tommy: We missed our flight to Thailand for this of course we are wondering.

Darius: The board has decided to let me run G major again with a few conditions. Tommy that's where you come in I'm appointing you VP.

Tommy: Wow D thanks I don't know what to say.

Darius: No need to thank me you earned it. And Jude as our number one artist I have decided to renew your contract for another 5 albums following the completion of your third.

Jude: That's great D thank you so much.

Darius: Thought you might like it. Jude if you see Cassandra out front she has your contract already. I understand if you need to get it looked over first.

Jude: I'm sure it will be fine though D.

As Jude walked out of Darius's office she couldn't help but feel on top of the world. She had a new contract, her label was open again and she was with Tommy. But she couldn't help feel that something bad was surely heading her way.

Tommy: Why do I feel like there is some bad news coming D.

Darius: First off let me say thank you for everything agreeing to testify for Portia and helping me out man you don't know how much it means.

Tommy: I didn't do it for you or Portia I did it for Jude. Her music means everything to her and she means everything to me.

Darius: Tom this new promotion means new responsibilities and changes. Instant star 4 is about to kick off soon and I'm going to need you to help out with that. As well as producing the winners album.

Tommy: I'm not sure I'm getting where this is going.

Darius: Tom you're going to be so busy being VP that you're not going to have time to work on Jude's album.

Tommy: What D I will find time me and Jude are a team you can't just break us up. Who's going to produce her I mean her and Kwest have already tried it before and it didn't work.

Darius: I'm sorry Tom but I need someone with the time and patience to work with Jude. It's no going to be Kwest. I'm bringing in some one new. She has had a lot of experience and has worked with artists like Timberland, Fergie, Beyonce and many more. I'd like you to meet our new producer I'm sure you have met her before.

Before Tommy can open his mouth the doors to office open with a blast for the past staring him straight in the eye.

????: Well well Quincy long time no see.


	4. one shock after another

After collecting her contract from Cassandra Jude decided to take it as the perfect opportunity to make good use of the empty couches in the lobby while she waited for Tommy. As Jude collapsed on to the couch the exhaustion finally took hold it was only 9:30am and she was ready to go back to bed. Her and Tommy hadn't exactly got much sleep the night before. If she could of been bothered she would of walked over to hospitality to grab a cup of coffee. But that would require effort so she opted to just stay where she was. She was slowly beginning to doze off.

Spied: Dude are you sleeping.

Jude: Huh what no just resting my eyes.

Spied: Likely story where have you been anyway I've been trying to call.

Jude: Sorry I've been a little busy.

Spied: Yeah picking lord squinty frown must be pretty time consuming.

Jude: How did you know I haven't told anyone yet?

Spied: I was just with Jamie he said he saw Tommy's car outside your house last night he put two and two together and figured you made your choice.

Jude: Jamie knows did he seem mad.

Spied: No the dude just seemed hurt. If I was you I would talk to him sooner rather than later

Jude: I know I'll talk to him as soon as we are done here. So what did you want to talk to me about?

Spied: It's not really talk its more tell. You know how me and Karma have sort of been seeing each other.

Jude: How can I can I forget.

Spied: Well we are sort of no longer boyfriend and girlfriend we are more husband and wife these day's.

Jude: WHAT you married Karma why, how, where, when.

Spied: Dude chill it was the other night before your performance. It was only meant to be a fake wedding but to our surprise it turns out Pagan is actually an ordained minster. So it's all legal.

Jude: so what now are you going to get an annulment?

Spied: Nope we are going to give it a go. And MTV are doing a newlywed special

Jude: Wow spied that is huge well if your happy then I'm happy for you and Karma

Spied: thanks Jude it means a lot to have your support because something tells me that this marriage isn't going to be easy. And I'm really happy for you and squinty I'm glad you two finally hooked up.

Jude: Thanks and you were right my heart always did belong to him

Spied: Dude have you ever known me to be wrong.

Jude: On the odd occasion.

Half way through speaking Jude notices that Speid's attention is else where. He looking in the direction of Darius's office Jude decides to turn around to see what is so interesting. Much to her surprise an anything but happy Tommy is walking out of Darius's office. His fists are clenched and teeth are gritted. His body language says anger but his eyes say different. As Jude catches his eyes she can't help but notice the sadness in them. As Tommy makes his way over to her and Spied she takes another look towards Darius door and she can't believe who's standing there. It's the mystery girl from the picture she's sure of it. At first she doesn't recognise her but as soon as she see's her big green eyes she knows who she is. But what is she doing here and who is she. Jude can't help but notice that for some reason she reminds her of Tommy.

Tommy: Jude are you ready to go:

Jude: yeah sure. Tommy is everything ok.

Tommy: Everything is fine I just really need to get out of here.

Jude: sure. Spied I will talk to you later

Spied: Sure what ever dude.

As Tommy took Jude's hand in his she could tell he was lying and whatever he was upset about had to do with the mystery girl. As the pair approached Tommy's car she decided not to push for information and that when he was ready he would tell her what was going on for now she had to sit back and wait.

**Ok so not my best chapter ****I**** know you guys really want to know who the mystery girl**** is and I**** promise ****in the**** next chapter all will be revealed. But now for the bad news the next post might not be until ****Saturday ****depending on how much free time ****I ****have between then and now ****I**** might try and post something**** more****tomorrow.****U****ntil then bare with me as**** I**** have my graduation on Friday and still got a lot of things to do. And once again ****I ****promise all will be revealed in next chapter.**


	5. lost and found

After Jude and Tommy's hasty exit from G major Tommy took Jude home. He barely said anything on the ride home. When Jude got out of the car she expected Tommy to follow. But he didn't he told her he needed sometime to himself and that he would call. Before Jude could say anything he was already speeding down her street. It had almost been six hours since he sped away and Jude was getting worried. Normally she wouldn't worry but she had never seen Tommy so upset before and it scared her a little. After trying to call his cell and apartment all with no answer she decided to call G major. The temp filling in for Sadie told her she hadn't seen him since this morning. Now Jude was getting really worried. She had no idea where Tommy was but she new some one who might. She picked up her cell in one last attempt to find Tommy.

Jude: Hey Kwest its Jude.

Kwest: Hey Jude, Sadie has just gone down to the shops but she should be back soon though.

Jude: I'm actually not calling for Sadie I'm calling for you.

Kwest: Ok well what seems to be the problem

Jude: It's Tommy he's gone and I don't know where he is.

Kwest: OK calm down Jude everything is going to be ok, what happened

Jude: We had a meeting with Darius this morning and while I was waiting for him outside something happened because the next thing I knew he walking out all upset and angry and some girl was there.

Kwest: Hold up this girl what did she look like.

Jude: umm tallish brown hair green eyes why kwest.

Jude: Hello earth to Kwest you still there.

Kwest: Huh sorry yeah still here. Look it's along shot but when ever tommy used to want to get away for a while he would go to the national park a little out of town.

Jude: Thanks I'll check it out. Tell Sadie I said hi.

Kwest: will do and let me know what happens with T.

Jude: Ok bye.

After finishing her call with Kwest Jude contemplated weather or not to go after Tommy. Her biggest fear was finding Tommy only to be pushed away. She decided to take a chance and before she could change her mind she was driving off in her mustang. It took Jude an hour to get to the park by the time she got there the sun was beginning to set. She pulled up beside the viper and took a look around. It was beautiful. It was sort of like a field surrounded by pine trees and covered in lushes grass with a river running through the middle. On the bank of the river was a figure it was Tommy a barely recognisable one. Unlike the Tommy who had his arms wrapped around her waist this morning this one was different he was hunched over with his heads in his hands. Jude had never seen him so upset before she knew what ever it was had to do with the girl in the picture. She cautiously approached Tommy and took a seat next to him.

Tommy: So you found me.

Jude: yeah well it wasn't easy.

Jude: Tommy what's wrong what happened in Darius's office this morning.

Tommy: nothing.

Jude: Come on Quincy don't lie to me or I will be forced to beat it out of you.

Tommy: Darius said I can't produce you anymore he says I will be to busy being VP to work with you.

Jude: What well that sucks but come on we both knew we couldn't work together for ever. I know you Tommy something like not being able to work with me wouldn't upset you this much. Who was the girl that was in Darius office you know the same one you have a picture of in your office.

Tommy: so you saw her.

Jude: yep

Tommy: Her name is Taylor she is my sister.

Jude: Wow this is huge how come you never mentioned her before.

Tommy : seven years ago she ran away .I tried looking for her but never found her all the private investigator and police said that she was most likely dead. For the last five year I believed she was dead. I grieved I moved on. Then today after 7 years she walks back in like nothing has happened and Darius convenitly informs me that he knew where she was and that she is going to be your producer.

Jude: Wow well did you speak to her.

Tommy: No I just got out of there as fast as I could.

Jude; you have to talk to her Tommy at least hear her out.

Tommy: I can't not yet I'm just so mad at her.

As Jude pulled Tommy into a hug she knew that the next few weeks were going to be hard and for the first time Tommy really needed her more than ever to get him through this.


	6. meeting the enemy

**Disclaimer: I don not own Instant star or the song a million miles away by Rhianna**

It had been two days since Tommy told Jude about his sister. Jude had tried to get Tommy to open up more about his family but he just changed the subject every time she said anything. Jude knew that Tommy opening up about his sister was a big thing but wondered what sort of relationship they could have if he kept shutting her out. As Jude approached the entrance of G major her thoughts quickly went from Tommy to his sister. She had her first session with Taylor today and to say she was nervous was an understatement. As Jude walked into studio A there she was listening to music. She was lost in the song and had the same goofy look on her face that Tommy had when he was trying to listen. This was the first time she had seen her up close and unlike when Jude saw her from a distance the first time she wasn't pretty she was beautiful something that you wouldn't be able to tell unless you were up close to her. She had big eyes like Jude only green and long wavy brown hair with lightly tanned skin. It was obvious that Taylor had all the good looks. Tommy was good looking too but compared to his sister he was nothing.

Jude: umm.

Taylor: o hey Jude Harrison right.

Jude: yeah and you must be Taylor Quincy.

Taylor: Actually it used to be Dutois but no one has called me that in years. It's just Taylor these days.

Jude: Sorry I didn't mean...

Taylor: No it's fine so I'm guessing you are either friends or dating my brother.

Jude: Ahh we just started dating.

Taylor: Well good for you. Look Jude I don't know what my brother has told you about me but I just want you to know there is more to the story than what he thinks.

Jude: Look how bout we start over I want to know you for who you are not based on what Tommy has told me. ( Jude extends her hand) Hi I'm Jude Harrison.

Taylor: Hi I'm Taylor your new producer. Have you got anything you would like to record.

Jude: Actually I do.

Taylor: Well why don't you get in the booth while I set up.

As Taylor got set up Jude walked into the booth and pulled out a piece of paper with a song that she wrote last night after Tommy left on it.

Taylor in 3, 2, 1

_A Million Miles Away lyrics__Here we lay face to face once again __Silence cuts like a knife as we pretend. __And I'm wondering who will be the first to say what we both know__We're just holding on to "could have been"s and we should be letting go. __[Chorus: __It feels like you're a million miles away as you're lying here with me tonight.__I can't even find the words to say I can find a way to make it right.__And we both know that the story's ending,__We play the part but we're just pretending and I can't hide the tears__'cause even though you're here,__It feels like you're a million miles away. __Was it me, or was it you that broke away?__For what we were is like a season love is change__And every time I think about it, it tears me up inside.__Like the rivers of emotion but I got no more tears to cry. __[Chorus: __It feels like you're a million miles away as you're lying here with me tonight.__I can't even find the words to say I can find a way to make it right.__And we both know that the story's ending,__We play the part but we're just pretending and I can't hide the tears__'cause even though you're here,__It feels like you're a million miles away.__[Music Plays: __[Bridge__We can try to talk it over but we walked that road before,__While our song is playing its last note,__We both know for sure that it's time to close that door.__[Chorus: __It feels like you're a million miles away as you're lying here with me tonight.__I can't even find the words to say I can find a way to make it right.__And we both know that the story's ending,__We play the part but we're just pretending and I can't hide t_he tears

As Jude finishes up the song a single tear escapes and slides down her cheek. Jude loves Tommy but at the moment it feels like he is a million miles away.

_'cause even though you're here,__It feels like you're a million miles away._Taylor: Jude that was great.

Jude: Thanks do you want me to go again.

Taylor: No the raw emotion in your voice makes it sound so much better.

Jude: Ok well can I go.

Taylor: Sure I'll see you tomorrow.

Jude: Ok bye.

As Jude left Taylor reached into her bag and pulled out a journal the first few pages were filled with pictures of Taylor and Tommy as kids. Unable to hold back her feelings any longer she lets a few tears escape. She knew that coming back was going to be hard she just didn't expect it to be this hard. The thing she need most was to talk to her brother and tell him why she left. So she could mend there relationship and move on from the past she had tried to forget for the last seven years. She looked over the pictures one last time before putting her journal away and fixing herself ready to meet her next artist.


	7. a good end to a bad day

Speed raced into G major late in the afternoon. He was a man on a mission. He needed Jude help and after numerous missed calls to her cell. Decided to try the last place where he knew she could be. But when he got to the door of studio A there was no sign of Jude inside. Just a girl he hade never seen before. Not knowing where to go in or to walk away speed decided to take a gamble and go talk to her. He opened the door with caution so not to distract the girl who seemed busy doing something out the sound board.

Taylor was lost in thought as she mixed jades song. Ever since her session with Jude her day had some what gone down hill. The artist she was meant to meet with after Jude was 45 mins late only to call and tell her that she wasn't coming in because she was busy filming her MTV show or something or other. Needless to say Taylor was less than pleased that Karma or whatever her name was bailed on her. Then to top her morning when she went to get a drink she ran in to Tommy literally. At first he was really kind and helped her up until he realised who she was. In a second his looked changed from worried to stone cold he walked away from her as if nothing had happened. Not wanting to think about the awkward meeting with her brother she decided to get a head start on mixing Jude's song.

Speed stood in the doorway watching her. He noticed how her head swayed with music and whenever she was happy with the beat a smile would spread across her face. Speed couldn't put his finger on it but she reminded him of someone. With out looking speed went to lean against the door frame but missed it narrowly and crashed to the ground. Taylor immediately swings her chair around to find an embarrassed speed lying on the ground.

In a relieved voice "You scarred me I thought I was being attacked"

"I'm sorry about that I was looking for Jude have you seen her"

"No sorry she left a little while ago"

"O ok well it doesn't matter I'm Spiederman by the way"

"Hi I'm Taylor Jude's new producer"

"Are you sure I mean compared to Kwest and Lord squinty frown your too hot to be a producer"

"I'm sure and thanks I think. So why do you need Jude"

"Well I just got signed as a solo artist to NVR and Jamie wants me to have a new song by tomorrow. I thought Jude might be able to help me out."

"Well I'm no Jude but I have had my fair share of writing song if you comeback at six I can help you out."

"Dude are you serious that would be great. Ill see you at six then"

"OK bye "

As Taylor sat down to finish mixing Jude's song she could help but think her bad had finally turned around.

Chapter 8

"I have nothing to say to you "

"That's right walk away you were always good at doing that.

"If I remember correctly your the one who ran away "

"I prefer to think of it as escaping"

**Hey guys i know this chapter is short i promise the ext one will be longer. please review and tell me what you think and what you would like to happen. also thank to everyone who has reviewed on previous chapter your reviews are what keep me wrting.**


	8. facing fears

Jude stood outside of the place she had put of going to for the last 3 days. She wasn't nervous more scared of loosing her best friend. Deciding not delay the visit any longer she made her way to the lobby of NVR. As she walked in she was surprised to see how well the place was set up Jamie and pagan had done a good job with setting up. The lobby and lounge were sort of the same one big area. There were three couches towards the middle of the room they were all facing the wall which was covered in plasmas and playing one music clip after another. Jude couldn't help but notice that waste my time was playing she took as a sign that thinks might not be so bad after all. The studios were to the left and were massive there was three side by side and a couple of smaller studios down the hall. Further down the hall was to big double doors. One of the doors was open. Inside Jude found a rather tired looking Jamie putting the finishing touches to his office. Not sure what to expect she tentatively knocked on the door.

"Jude I knew you would appear sooner or later"

"Yeah sorry bout that I've sort of be putting it of I was pretty sure that by know you would be throwing darts at a picture of me"

"Ha well I actually haven't gotten round to putting the dart board up yet but come back later"

"Jamie"

"Kidding I don't hate you Jude. I'm just hurt. I can't help that you didn't feel the same way"

"Jamie I'm sorry"

"Don't be you didn't choose to fall in love with Quincy just like I didn't choose to fall in love with you it happens."

"So does that mean your cool with me and Tommy?"

"I will be someday but I am happy for you. So come on let go grab some coffee and you can explain to me why you're not in Thailand."

As Jamie goes to walk towards the door Jude walks up to and pulls him in to a tight hug.

"Thank you I honestly don't know what I wouldn't do with out you."

XXXX

Taylor and speed were making there way towards studio c to work on speeds new song. As the pair walked in Taylor was to busy talking bout her ideas to notice who was sitting at the sound board.

"Sorry I didn't know anyone was in here. Speed come on I think studio A is free."

Before Taylor and speed could leave Tommy stood up and in a cold and emotionless voice.

"Don't worry I was just leaving any how"

"Tommy? Wait do you think we could talk"

"I have nothing to say to you "

And with that Tommy continued to leave. Fed up with being ignored Taylor decided it was time to give Tommy a taste of his own medicine.

"That's right walk away you all way us good at doing that" board. It wasn't until she noticed speed had stopped the she saw Tommy sitting at the sound

Taken by surprise by Taylors comment an angry Tommy turned around to face the little sister who he believed was dead for so long.

"If I remember correctly you were the one who ran away"

"I prefer to think of it as escaping"

"You know what Taylor whatever I'm not in the mood to hear any bullshit."

And with that Tommy walked out of the studio slamming the door on his way. Taylor just stood there emotionless staring at the empty door way. Unable to take the silence any longer speed thought it was time to break the silence.

"So you and lord squinty frown know each other"

"No worse we are related"

"Dude hold up your his sister. How come I've never seen you before?"

" To cut a long story short I ran away seven years ago and reappeared 4 days ago when Darius asked me to come back to produce some of his artists.

"Wow and I thought me and Karma had problems"

"Karma is you girlfriend?"

"Not exactly she is more my wife"

"Ok I have million questions right now. but how bout we get started on your song and deal with the questions later"

"Good idea. But there is one thing I need you to know why did you runaway"

"It's complicated"

"Well if you ever want to talk or vent I'm your dude"

"Thanks I might have to take you up on that offer"

Speed and Taylor worked on the song all night so that speed would have something to show Jamie. By the end of the night the pair had found out that they had a lot in common. For the first time since dating Jude speed connected with someone musically.


	9. the truth

A special thanks to Elise who helped me out with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INSTANT STAR

After spending the rest of her afternoon with Jamie, Jude pulled up in herdriveway to find the other main dilemma in her life sitting on the steps ofher front porch. Tommy looked so stressed and defeated as he lifted his head to look at her as she parked her Mustang.

She had no idea what to say to him and as she stepped out of her car amillion different conversation starters ran through the back of her mind, butshe only managed to spit out a simple, "Hey"

.Tommy gave her a simple smile as he took her appearance in. He was so happyjust to have her around."Hey" he calmly replied.

Jude slowly began to walk up to Tommy, their eyes connecting the whole timeas she gave him a light kiss on the cheek and sat next to him"So how was your first day as VP?" she asked a bit hesitant of how to actaround him.

"Yeah it was ok Darius has me working my butt of getting ready for the nextInstant Star competition" he replied with a sigh.

"Well that's Darius for you" Jude smirked as she nudged his shouldercausing him to laugh.

"True, so how was your first session with Taylor?" he asked her coollytrying to hide any signs of being anxious, but she saw right through him andcould tell he was still a bit distress about the whole thing

."You really want to know?" she asked"

Yeah I do" he replied with a shrug.

"Honestly it was great. She really knows her music I heard some of thestuff she has done for other artists its incredible, she is very talented"Jude answered choosing her words wisely

."Taylor always did know her music", he told her as he paused to take alook at Jude not sure whether to continue or not. But by the look on her face he decided that she really wanted to know and inwardly laughed at the face he was giving her; her signature puppy dog look.

"You know Taylor is the reason I love music so much. When we were littleshe would always sing even from the moment she woke till she went to sleep. Itwould drive my Dad up the wall but mum and I loved hearing her voice. Shedecided that I was going to love music too. At first I was reluctant andrefused to take part in her little sing-a-longs but she has this way ofconvincing people to do anything and I caved. She was right though, the minuteI started to sing I loved it. I started to learn how to play guitar shortlyafter. But Taylor she was the one with real talent she could write songs thatactually had meaning by the time she was nine. Her was voice was what made herstand out, when she started singing it was like she had everyone hypnotizeduntil the moment she sung the last note. I was sure she would make it big someday. In a lot of ways your passion for music and your talent reminded me of her. After Taylor runaway I was sure I would never meet anyone with the same passion for music she had but then you came along I knew you were the real deal girl." Tommy finished with a grin and pulling her into his arms.

"Tommy if she has as much talent as you say she does, you need to tell Darius. She should be recording her own music not producing other peoples",Jude protested tipping her head back to look him in the eyes.

"Even if Darius believed me she would never go for it. She stopped singing a long time before she ran away. When I was 16 and Taylor was 10 our mum died.We both dealt with it differently. I got my self in trouble and Taylor seemed to let a part of herself die. She stopped singing; I guess it was too much of a reminder of mum because I never heard her sing again after her death. I know she missed it though because every so often I would catch her humming or writing lyrics in her journal. Instead of singing she focused all her energy on being there for our dad and me. Taylor stuck by me through so much when I went to jail, she was the only one who came and saw me and when I wanted to audition for Boyzattack, she supported me. When I got in though Dad told me if I went through with it he would disown me and never talk to me again. Taylor told me to take a chance she said it was my ticket to a better life and that no matter what she would be there for me. Jude she supported me even though it must have killed her to see me living out her dream." Tommy sighed letting his grip on Jude loosen.

"Tommy I'm so sorry about your mum, but what I don't understand is whydid she runaway?"

"You and me both. All I know is a bout 2 and a half years later I got acall from Dad asking if I'd seen Taylor, it was then I knew she had gone"

Jude had no idea how to respond to him, she wasn't able to understand what he went through back then. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest to try and prove to him that placing his trust in her was not amistake. "Thank you" she whispered to him faintly.

"For what" he asked confused.

"For letting me in I'm glad you did" she replied giving him a smile.

"I'm glad I did too", he whispered back placing a quick kiss on the topof her head.

"Tommy you know you going to have to talk to her sometime"

"I know but at the moment every time I see her I just get so angry at her for leaving and we end up getting in to this whole clash of words thing. I slammed a door on her today you know" he reminded her.

"Quincy I'm guessing that didn't help your situation much" she giggled softly

"No but it felt good. Jude before you tell me that if I were you I would talk to her, hear me out",he asked as he received a nod from Jude.

"You can't force this I'm still dealing with the fact Taylor is back inmy life. I'm just going to need time before I'm ready to talk to her.I'm not sure how long it will take but I need you to just be there for me and to give me time", he pleaded.

"Of course you I'm always here for you" she replied.

"Thanks"

"So how bout we go inside and get something to eat I'm starving" she smiled.

"Girl your always hungry" he teased.

"Please" she sighed putting on her best pout.

"Okay fine" he laughed as he stood up and threw a surprised Jude over his shoulder and headed inside to snack on Jude's favorite pop tarts with chocolate ice cream. The pair spent the rest of the night talking about everything and anything until Jude fell asleep in Tommy's arms. Tommy smiled remembering that night at the chrome cat and fell asleep happy to have Jude next to him again.


	10. feelings realised

Taylor was busy setting up for Jude's afternoon session. She felt a lot more comfatable at G Major over the last month. It was not second home or anything but it was definitely going to be an interesting place to work. She had Jude's song from the previous day playing checking it for the 15th time that day. When it came to music Taylor need everything to be perfect. She was so busy setting up that she didn't even hear speed walk in. Speed had only known her a month but already felt like he knew her a life time. As he stood at the door and watched her set up, waiting for the right moment to catch her attention. Her couldn't help but notice how focused she was on her music. When it came to Karma and her music the only thing she cared about was how much money it would make her. Taylor finally noticed she wasn't the only one in the room and for the first time in ten minutes noticed his presence.

"Speed hey sorry I didn't see you there." Letting the smile across her face show when she had finished speaking.

"O umm its cool I was bout to leave anyhow you looked busy" a suddenly shy speed responded

"Hey I'm not busy I've actually got so free time before Jude gets here. So please take a seat" She said while patting the seat next to her.

"Well if you're not busy" Speed spat out while making his way over to the vacant chair.

"So tell me what did Jamie think of your song"

"Actually that's what I came to talk to you about. He loved it he said it is going to be a hit"

"AWW Speed that great I'm so happy for you" a thrilled Taylor jumped up and pulled a surprised speed in to a hug

"So tell me what did Karma think of the song" Taylor asked while taking her seat again

"Umm actually she hasn't heard it yet I gave her a demo but she said she is to busy with wedding plans to listen" speed said while trying to hide his hurt and disappointment. But he couldn't hide those feelings well enough because Taylor so right through the fake smile plastered on his face.

"Speed I'm so sorry I'm sure once the wedding is over she will listen to it" an optimistic Taylor beamed.

"It doesn't matter it's only a song right" speed said with a half hearted smile

"Any way speaking of my wedding how would you like to come it's this Saturday"

"Umm are you sure I mean you have only known me for a month"

"Of course I'm sure beside it will be a good chance for you to get to know everyone from G major and NVR better"

"Umm ok then" a reluctant Taylor replied

"Great well I will message you the detail and talk to you later" an excited speed beamed as he walked out of the studio narrowly missing Jude on the way.

"Umm ok great bye" an unsteady Taylor replied while noticing the look she was getting from Jude.

"Well well you and speed alone in a studio again hmmm I wonder what was going on in here" While letting the suspicious look cross her face.

"First of all we were talking about his new song second of all he is married"

"Yeah he may be married but that doesn't mean he is happy. And besides if I heard correctly he just invited you to his wedding which obviously means he likes you."

"Ahh no it doesn't he probably just felt sorry for me because I was the only one not going"

Not one to let things go easy Jude decided to tease Taylor about the whole speed theory for a little longer.

"Possibly or he likes..."

"JUDE can we drop this. The guy is with karma and I know that they seem like an odd match but she obviously makes him happy so please can we leave this" shouted a fed up Taylor leaving a stunned Jude reeling.

"Taylor you like him don't you" there was silence between the two as Taylor let Jude's words hit her. For the first time since meeting speed she realised she had feelings for him that were more than just friends.

"If I say yes does that make me a bad person?"

"No" Jude said as she walked over and pulled a now teary eyed Taylor in to a hug.

"You know if going to the wedding will be too much for you to handle you could just tell him you have something else on"

"I can't I already said yes he will get suspicious if I tell him I can't go now"

"Well I'm going with Tommy so why don't you come with us that way we can look out for you and if it gets too much we can just leave"

"Are you sure Tommy will be cool with that" Taylor replied as she wiped a way the tears on her cheek and fixed her makeup.

"He should be cool with it besides things with you too have been going well lately"

"Yeah but we haven't really talked just the casual hello in the hallway and occasional awkward silent lunch."

"Well this will be the perfect opportunity for you two to get over the awkwardness plus ill be there to break the ice"

"Alright then" A Timid Taylor replied

"Well how bout you get in the booth and show me what you got to record"

"OK and Taylor your secret is safe with me" smiled Jude as she turned to leave for the booth.

As Jude walked in to the booth she couldn't help but wonder how Tommy was going to take the news of Taylor coming to the wedding with them. Sure things had been alright between the two but not great Tommy still hadn't let Taylor explain herself. Jude silently prayed that he would take the news well.

"


	11. a short coversation

After what felt like a hundred takes Taylor was finally satisfied with the way the song sounded and let Jude go for the day. Jude decided that she was not going to delay telling Tommy about Taylor coming to the wedding with them. She could only hope he would take it well. As she headed towards studio B a sudden rush of nerves came across making her doubt her decision to tell Tommy. As she opened the door she found a weary eyed Tommy sitting on the couch doing paperwork.

Tommy was tired and stressed without a doubt much of it had to do with the extra work load he had taken on since becoming VP the other half had to do with the sudden reappearance of his estranged sister. But unlike most people Tommy had a secret weapon to get him through this and her name was Jude. As Tommy heard the handle begin to open he prayed it wasn't Darius dumping more work on him. He was already busy enough with recording the new instant stars album. Usually Tommy enjoyed working on the winner's album but this year's winner was different. Her name Hope and she was all about the bubble gum pop music. In this case the music wasn't the problem it was the artist. Every session so far had ended with Hope running out crying the minute Tommy critisced her.

Tommy was surprised when a rather nervous looking Jude walked into the room.

"Harrison boy am I glad see you I thought you were Darius coming to give me more work"

"Sorry to disappoint you it's only me. I just finished up my session with Taylor"

"So how was it today" Tommy said trying not to sound too eager to know but the truth was he was dying to know. Since being taken off Jude's album it was killing him not being able to be the one who got to perfect her music. He did find some comfort in knowing Taylor was working with Jude. From what Jude had told him over the last month Taylor sounded as if she was just as much a slave driver as he was.

"Honestly it was exhausting she made me sing it over and over" the tiredness in her voice evident

"Well what can I say Dutoirs are perfectionist" he replied while giving her the famous Lil Tommy Q smile.

"Ha-ha very funny. But while we are on the subject of Taylor there is something I need to talk to you about" Jude said hesitantly

"Why do I have a feeling I might not like what you are about to say"

"Quit being dramatic it's not that bad. So anyway back to Taylor. When I was walking into the studio today I bumped into spied who was inviting her to the wedding on Saturday. Well let's just say I decided to be a pain in the ass and tease her bout spied having a thing for her. Well turns out she has a thing for him and is dreading going to wedding on Saturday. So I sort of invited her to come with us. Please don't be mad."Jude said while taking a breath for the first time since beginning.

Tommy sat there in shock not because Taylor was coming to the wedding more because he couldn't believe how much Jude had said in a Single breath.

"Tommy... Earth to Tommy"

"Huh o sorry ...so Taylor is coming to wedding with us Jude are you sure that's a good idea I mean me and Taylor don't exactly have a lot to say."

"Yes I'm sure it's a good idea besides Taylor is my friend and your sister and she needs our help. So please can she come" begged Jude as she put on her best puppy dog face.

Tommy couldn't help but chuckle to himself at how goofy Jude looked. But even he had to admit he could resist her puppy dog face.

"Alight Harrison she can come but you owe me big time for this"

"O don't worry I plan on making it up to you all night long after the wedding" Jude replied in a sultry tone while putting on best seductively look

Tommy's eyes lit up like light globes at hearing her words. Before pulling her in and kissing her passionately.

Sorry that this chapter is so short it s more of filler chapter. The next chapter will be the wedding. Also to all the who read my other fan fic living the dream I hope to have a chapter up this week for that if not next week

Anah


	12. big white wedding part one

It was day of the wedding and Tommy was nervous as hell. This would be the most time he will have spent with Taylor since she started working at G major. Tommy adjusted his tie for what seemed like the hundredth time while he waited for Jude who had been in the bathroom for almost an hour. Fed up standing around Tommy began to pace while he waited. Finally the bathroom door opened and Jude walked out leaving Tommy standing in shock with his mouth agape at how incredible she looked. Jude was wearing a low cut black dress which showed off all her curves. Her hair was up in a loose bun with a few loose strands hanging loosely

"So what do you think" Jude asked while twirling in front of Tommy

"You look amazing " Tommy replied as he walked over and pulled her in to his arms

"Well you don't scrub up to bad yourself Quincy" Jude said as she chuckled to herself

Tommy removed his hands from Jude's waist to adjust his tie again.

" You know if you adjust that tie anymore you're going to choke yourself"

"I'm sorry I can't help it I'm really nervous"

With look disbelief "You're nervous about going to Karma and speeds fake second wedding"

"ahh no I was thinking more about going to Karma and Speed's fake second wedding with the sister who was supposedly dead for seven years who my girlfriend invited to come with us" An agitated Tommy spat out

" Hey calm down I thought you were cool with Taylor coming with us"

"I was I mean I' am it's just that I'm so nervous"

"Hey" Jude walked over to Tommy and wrapped her arms around his waist there eyes meeting.

"It's going to be ok I'll be there the whole time and whenever things get to awkward all you have to do is Squeeze my hand and I will step in"

"Your to good me girl" Tommy replied as he kissed her on the forehead"

"I know now come on or else we are going to be late"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tommy and Jude pulled up in the hummer a short time later in front of the Fairmount.

"She lives in a hotel"

" She said it only temporary" Jude responded as she hoped out of the hummer and started making her way to the entrance. As Tommy stepped out of the car Jude's words kept on going through his head. _Only __temporary_Did this mean that Taylor was planning on leaving soon or was it in case she needs to leave in a hurry. Tommy wanted nothing more to ask Taylor what her plans were but today was not the day for it. Today he had to try and build a relationship with his sister or at least have a meaningful conversation with her.

Jude and Tommy stood outside Taylor's door waiting for her to answer. Tommy was nervously tapping his foot as they waited.

"Would you relax everything is going to be ok I promise" Jude reassured Tommy as she gave his hand a light squeeze.

Before she had chance to give him a kiss the door opened and there stood Taylor. She was dressed in a knee length green dress with skinny straps and low cut at the front showing off the perfect amount of cleavage. She had her hair down and out it was long brown and wavy. Jude was left in awe at how gorgeous she looked. She hadn't seen Taylor in anything but business clothing. Tommy stood firm in his spot staring at Taylor with his mouth a gape. Tommy's facial expression had changed from nervous to pale and white as if he had seen a ghost .Deciding the awkward silence had gone on long enough Jude was the first to speak.

"Wow Taylor you look great"

" Thanks you look really great to" not knowing what to say to her brother she thought of the first thing that came to her "Nice tie Tommy"

"Uh what huh o thanks we should get going" Tommy snapped out of his trance and proceeded to head to the elevator leaving Jude and Taylor to follow him.

The car ride over to the wedding was a quiet one. Jude and Taylor made small talk while Tommy had both hands firmly planted on the steering wheel and his eyes focused on the road. Every once and a while Jude would ask Tommy's opinion on something usually only receiving a one word answer.

XXXXXXXX

The wedding was planned to start at 2pm it was now 2:40pm and the crowd decided to chat while they waited. Speed stood at the altar looking around the full house for a least one person he knew. Wally and Kyle had disappeared to see what was taking so long and everyone else in the crowd was either related to karma or someone he had never seen before. This should of been the happiest day of his life but for someone reason he wasn't happy. When speed woke that morning he wasn't excited because he was declaring his love to the woman he supposedly loved. Instead he woke with a feeling of dread knowing that he had to wear a tux, say the values Karma wrote for him and pretend to be the perfect couple. The truth was they weren't the perfect couple speed had barely seen Karma in the last month and every time she was around she was to busy to talk to him. Speed eyes scanned the room one last time looking for someone he knew. Just when he had about given up on finding someone he spotted three figures up the back trying to sneak in. It was Tommy, Jude and Taylor. Speeds face immeadiatly lit up at seeing Taylor she looked so beautiful. Taylor noticed Speed looking in there direction and gave him a small smile. Maybe this day wasn't going to be as bad as he thought. Before speed had a chance to consider it any longer the back doors opened and music began to play Karma was making her entrance.

Well hope you liked it guys that was part one of the wedding next chapter will be at the reception. Next time expect to see the return of two familiar faces. Tommy and Taylor will have a conversation. Also in upcoming chapters expect a Jommy fight. Someone from Taylors past to rock up and Karma being a bitch as usual


	13. big white wedding two

Chapter 13 - The Wedding - Part 2The wedding ceremony was short and sweet, pretty much like the first wedding only this time it was legitimate. Karma wore a gorgeous Vera Wang dress. After the ceremony every one headed off to the reception, which was being held near the lake at a marquee. Karma had spared no expense in making sure everything looked perfect. The lake edge was lined with fairy lights along with the dance floor. Each table had an elaborate centrepiece along with a gift bag filled with bits and pieces which included Karmas first album. As Taylor walked into the reception with Tommy and Jude she rolled her eyes at how cliché the whole thing looked. There was no doubt about this wedding had Karma written all over it since the beginning. As the three took there seats they watched the happy couple enter Taylor couldn't help but notice how down Speed seemed for his own wedding, she figured it was nerves which was weird considering he was a rock star who had played in front of bigger crowds than this."So anyone found out why the wedding started so late", a bored Taylor asked to no one in particular."Apparently Karma's hair fell slightly out of place so in true diva style made everyone wait while she got it fixed""why does that not surprise me" sighed TaylorTaylor looked over in Tommy's direction hoping he might have something to add but he kept his focus on Speed and Karma who were having their first dance as bride and groom. Tommy had been fairly quite since he and Jude had picked Taylor up that afternoon. Taylor new that there was something on his mind and was almost certain that it had to do with her. As much as she wanted to push him to find out what was wrong she opted not to, it was the smart choice. Their relationship was still fragile and she wasn't going to do anything to destroy it.After Karma and Speed had there first dance dinner was served. Taylor and Tommy managed to keep conversation flowing through the meal but avoided any serious topics and mainly talked about work. After the table was cleared Tommy, Jude and Taylor all sat in silence as the dreaded awkward silence filed the air once again. Jude was trying to think of something to talk about when she felt Tommy lightly squeeze her hand knowing that was her signal to step in."Well Mr Quincy would you care to have this next dance with me" Jude asked while standing up and offering Tommy her hand."I certainly would Miss Harrison"As Tommy and Jude walked over to the dance floor Taylor let out a sigh of relief. She began to relax now that she wasn't worrying about what to talk about with her brother. As she watched Tommy and Jude dance she could help but smile at how happy they looked together. Taylor was so busy watching Tommy and Jude dance that she didn't even notice Speed walk up behind her."So are you going to sit there all night or are you going to dance with me""Speed you scared me!" a startled Taylor responded."Sorry I didn't mean to I just wanted to see if you wanted to dance""No it's ok I would love to dance"As Taylor took Speed's hands she noticed that for the first time all night he looked relaxed and happy. The moment they reached the dance floor the band started to play a slow Ballard, which was suited to couples as a slow dance. As Taylor and Speed got in to waltz position she kept a three feet distance as she didn't want to make Speed feel awkward. But Speed wasn't awkward at all quite the opposite. He noticed Taylor's hesitation and pulled her in to him so they were so close that there bodies were touching. Their eyes connecting the whole time."So where is Mrs Spiederman I haven't seen her about in a while""Well she is busy chatting up the industry guys and posing for the paparazzi""Wow she is a busy woman""Yeah so busy that she doesn't even care that today is our Wedding Day""I'm sure she cares" Taylor trying her best to sound convincing."You know sometimes I wish she was more like you""Trust me you don't want her to be like me""Why not your funny, love music and not so wrap up in yourself that you forget about everyone that matters.""Speed you don't even know me there are things I've done that I'm not proud of. Compared to me Karma and looks like mother Teresa" a annoyed and agitated Taylor retorted leaving speed reeling at how fast her mood had changed."Hey calm down it's ok" " No it's not ok, you should go find Karma she is probably looking for you"Before had a Speed to reply Taylor separated herself from him."I'm really sorry but I have to go have a good honeymoon"Once again Taylor didn't give Speed a chance to reply a she practically ran back to her table. Leaving a confused and worried Speed standing by himself in the middle of the dance floor. But what Speed and Taylor weren't aware of was that Karma had watched the whole thing play out. While she couldn't hear what they said she could see their body language and immediately recognised the look of lust in Taylor's eyes.As Taylor made he way back to the table she had to fight the urge to turn around and go back. Tommy was sitting at the table as Taylor made her way back Jude had gone to talk to Sadie who had just arrived and Kwest was talking with Jamie about his new contract with NVR. Tommy looked up just in time to see Taylor walk up to the table she didn't have to say anything he could tell she was upset."Tommy can we go now please""Umm yeah sure of course just let me go find Jude and I'll meet you at the car""Ok""Taylor is everything ok""No it isn't"A with those words Taylor continued to make her way to the car park. Once she was in the car park she let the tears she had been fighting back escape. For the first time in months she had thought about her past and what she saw was horrible.


	14. leaving the past in the past

Silenced filled the car as Tommy and Taylor drove back to her hotel. Tommy kept his eyes firmly on the road while Taylor looked out her window in a bid to hide her tear stained face. As Tommy turned off at the intersection a mixture a feelings were going through his mind. He had told Jude to stay at the wedding and to get a ride with kwest and Sadie telling her this was some thing he needed to deal with himself. But as he pulled up at the hotel he wasn't sure what he was meant to deal with or how. He only new that Taylor was upset about something. As Tommy stopped the car Taylor reach dor the handle but then stopped herself.

"Would you like to come upstairs for drink" Spoke Taylor in a small and fragile voice

Tommy had to pause for a second so he could fully take in what she just said.

"Are you sure"

"I' am sure and Darius is paying so we can drink what ever we want" replied a little more relaxed Taylor

"Well if Darius is paying lets go" A more enthused Tommy beamed as he exited the car

XXXXXXXX

As Tommy stepped in to Taylor's suite he couldn't believe how big it was for one person. There was a bathroom and two bedrooms along the hallway. At the end of the hallways there was a lounge area with a small bar/ kitchen area located to the left of it. There room looked as though it had barely been touched there was barely any of Taylors belonging in the open. As Tommy looked around the room he noticed one thing that was out of place. On the coffee table sat a journal Tommy immediately recognised it was similar to one he had given Taylor many years ago but it was different in that her initials were sewn in to it. Before Tommy could think anymore about the journal he was pulled from his thoughts by Taylor.

"Hey earth to Tommy what do you want to drink"

"Huh o sorry how bout a beer"

"Sure here catch"

Taylor pulled another beer out from the fridge for herself. Just as she was about to open it she stopped realising she was still in her good dress.

"I'm just going to change out of this dress be back in a sec" Taylor informed Tommy as she walked down the hall to her room.

As soon as Tommy herd the door click he wasted no time in making his way over to the coffee table where the journal lay. As he picked it up he took extra care with it treating as if it was a priceless antique. As Tommy opened the journal he saw the pictures of Taylor and him from when they were younger. He couldn't believe she had kept the photos they were so old. As Tommy continued to flick through the book he came to pages which where covered in writing as Tommy read through the writing he realised they were song lyrics. His theory was confirmed Taylor was still writing and by the looks of the book a lot as there was only one blank page left. Tommy retuned to the song lyrics at the front of the book. The song was incredible it was telling the story of a girl who had become lost in her own life. Tommy was so engrossed in the song lyrics that he didn't even notice Taylor walk back into the room.

"So do you always go through other peoples personal belongings when there out of the room?"

Spoke a dry and rather annoyed Taylor

"Taylor "jumped a surprised Tommy as he shut the book quickly. " I'm sorry I was just looking"

"Yeah well don't look at that then" stated a now clearly angry Taylor as she walked over and snatched the book from Tommy's hands placing it in a draw in the cabinet

"So you still write does that mean your singing again"

"Tom please don't go there" begged Taylor as a look of regret appeared in her eyes

"Go where Taylor" questioned an intrigued Tommy at hearing his sisters last statement

"The past because that's what it is"

"Its not the past if your if your still writing Taylor, I bet for every one of those songs you have in that book you have already figured out the music to go with it."

"Tom please stop" pleaded a now uncomftable Taylor

" No I won't you know why cause your good you could be the best. I know you miss it and I also know mum would have never wanted you to give up the thing you loved because of her death"

"STOP PLEASE!" shouted an upset and annoyed Taylor. As she looked at her brother she couldn't help but let the tears that she had held back for so long flow freely.

Tommy could only stand there stunned he knew he was pushing it when had continued to push the subject but had not expected Taylor to react to it like this.

" Ok I do miss it there isn't a day when I don't think about singing. But that part of me died along time ago. It was around about the time Mum died and you left to join a boy band. Do remember Tom when you pretty much abandoned me to have fame."

Tommy stood in front of Taylor clenching his fists and a look of anger spreading across his face at hearing his sister's last statement. Now he was fired up and began to shout at Taylor without thinking

"Abandoned you that's bull and you know it. You were the one who encouraged me to go. You said it was the best thing for me."

"Yeah well I didn't expect you to practically dessert me" A just as enraged Taylor fired back

Not wanting to continue the fighting Tommy unclenched his fist and relaxed a bit as he watched Taylor yell at him her face said anger but her eyes showed pain and hurt.

A defeated Tommy finally mange to say something after what felt like a life time of awkward silence

"I was always there for you"

"Just never when I needed you"

Making the annoyance evident in his voice Tommy quickly responded to Taylor's last statement.

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Nothing don't worry about it" Taylor answered as she stood up to get another drink which was really an excuse to turn around and avoid Tommy's gaze. For some reason her brother was the only one who could make her open up and all he had to do was give her the same look he gave her 7 years ago. She knew if she sat there any longer everything that she had kept to her self for the last 7 year would come flooding out and she wasn't entirely sure if she was ready to face the past.

Tommy took a deep breath a he prepared to ask his next question. It was the same question he had asked himself almost everyday for the last 7 years and now he was finally ready to hear an answer.

Quietly and calmly Tommy began to ask his next question as Taylor stood at the kitchen counter her back still facing him.

"Taylor why did you leave" Tommy calmly asked taking a deep breath after finishing his sentence. Mentally he was preparing himself for all the possible answers and reasons. But little did he know the answer he would get would be the one he never would of expected.

Slowly turning around to face Tommy Taylors face said anything but relief as she was finally given her chance to explain. Her eyes were full of fear as flashbacks of the past ran through her mind.

Finally Taylor composed herself enough to form a sentence.

"Tommy I ...


	15. Reliving the memories

_speacial thanks to suzie who helped me out with this chapter muchly appreciated_

_

* * *

_

_Tommy I ..."_

Were the only words Taylor allowed to leave her lips. Part of her was shocked at how suddenly this was all coming up and so soon. She was expecting it to be months, possibly even years, before she thought Tommy would be ready to hear her reason for leaving. The other part of her was afraid and hesitant. She was hoping she would have more time to face her demons and deal with her past memories. The same memories that were haunting her every day for the last seven years. The same memories that she was trying to escape from for the last seven years. Taylor was afraid during the time of actual events herself. Now she was just afraid of the memories that lingered in her mind, especially now that she has to relive them once she tells her brother what had happened.

Tommy stood firmly in is position waiting patiently for Taylor to speak, hoping that she was going to explain things to him after so many year. His eyes focused on her the whole time. Finally he could see that she was ready to talk.

Taylor pulled herself together looking straight at Tommy. She walked towards him grabbing his hand and led him to the couch in the living room where they both took a seat.

Taylor took a deep breath before beginning. She was nervous and she could tell it was showing. She was trying to slow her breathing down, she could feel her heart pounding like a bass drum and she wanted to release her hand from Tommy's but his grip was firm and she was thankful for that. Taylor knew she had to do this, it was now or never and if there was one person she owed an explanation to, it was her brother and he deserved it.

"First off...I want you to know that everything that happened while you were gone was not your fault," Taylor started off, because she knew Tommy would blame himself because he was her big brother and it's the one thing she would never want him to do.

As Taylor's words replayed in Tommy's mind like a broken record, a wave of worry came over him as he began to fear the worse. Tommy silently nodded as a sign for Taylor to continue.

"After you left, things with dad started to get worse. He was no longer just drinking at night, but from the moment he got up in the morning until he passed out in the evening. He would go to work drunk and come back pixelated. I would even get rid of all the alcohol in the house before he would come home, but he somehow always managed to get more." Taylor stopped to calm herself down a little so she could hold back the tears that she wanted to desperately release. Her mind began to flood with more memories of the past that she was dreading to relive as she told her story, but she for the most part was glad that she was going to relive it for the first time after seven years with her brother, and not some stranger. Tommy noticed that this was all taking a toll on Taylor so he took her hand and lightly squeezed it urging her to go on.



"About two months before I left things got even worse. Dad was fired for getting into a fight at work, so he was pretty much spending everyday at home drinking. He lost it one night and threw out everything that belonged to you and mum. He kept saying that he needed to erase you two from his mind and he wanted nothing to do with either one of you. I tried to save as much stuff as I could because I wanted even a little something to remember you both by. Then, a few nights later he must've realized that I had taken some of the things he had thrown because he barged into my room like a mad man shouting at me and calling me every name under the sun." Before Taylor could continue she had to stop herself to wipe away the loose tears that finally found their way down her cheeks. "He hit me Tom. He hit me so hard that I had a black eye." Just remembering that night was too much. Taylor could no longer fight back her tears. In his mind, he could only picture what his sister had gone through, what his so called father had done to her as he was listening to Taylor telling him what happed all those years ago while he was gone. Tommy suddenly felt a rush of guilt as it pained him to think of what had happened to her. He attempted to pull her in to his arms to comfort her, but she pushed him back shaking her head saying she needed to finish.

"The next day he apologized and promised me it would never happen again. He broke his promise Tommy. Things only got worse. He would get mad at the smallest things and take it out on me. I tried calling you, but the number I had was disconnected."

For the first time since Taylor had started speaking, Tommy finally spoke. "I'm sorry. That was my fault. The fans kept getting hold a of my number, so we changed it almost every week that I never got a chance to give you the new ones as it changed," he sadly explained.

"It's ok, you probably would have been too busy anyhow. The night I left, I had ended up in the hospital with a broken arm and fractured ribs after he threw me into a wall for burning tea. When they discharged me I knew I couldn't go back there. I was afraid the next time he might kill me."

Tommy noticed the genuine fear that was in Taylor's eyes as she spoke about their father. He couldn't help but wonder that if he had been there then she wouldn't have had to suffer through all of this. She wouldn't have been abused physically, mentally and emotionally. Even though Taylor told him not to blame himself, he knew that he could have protected her and prevented things from turning out the way they did. Tommy was then quickly brought out of his thoughts as Taylor continued on with her story.

"I didn't know who else to call, then I remembered the number that Darius gave me when you first joined Boyz Attack. He told me that if I ever needed help with anything I could call him, so I did. When I told him everything that had taken place, he said that he had friends in police force who could help me out, but I begged him not to get them involved. There was no way I could send him to jail. I know he hurt me, but he was still my father. So instead I asked Darius to help me get away and he kindly agreed to help." Taylor noticed as Tommy's brow furrowed and that he was intrigued to know why Darius didn't tell him what had been going on. Taylor knew what was floating around in Tommy's head at that very moment as she mentioned Darius' part 

in all this. "I also asked him not to tell you anything and he reluctantly agreed after I convinced him it was the best thing for you."

The pair sat in silence as Tommy fully digested everything that Taylor had told him. He expected himself to be mad at Taylor, but he wasn't. He was mad at himself, for not being there when she needed him the most and at the worst time ever. There was still one thing he had to know and didn't hold back from asking.

"Taylor, where have you been for the last seven years?"

Taylor sighed before answering. "In New York. Darius has an apartment there that he let me stay in. He would come and visit every couple of weeks to make sure I was doing okay. He sent me to a school nearby and after two years I grew sick of it. My heart was in music, so I dropped out and he helped me get an internship at Epic Records as an engineer. After two years of working under someone else, I finally became a producer. Then, six months ago Darius offered me the position at G-Major. At first I said no, but after the one stable thing in my life there let me down I decided to take it. I thought facing things with you would be a hell of a lot easier then staying there. How wrong I was.

Once Taylor finished answering Tommy's question, the pair sat in silence. Taylor taking in all of Tommy's reactions and emotions as she spoke and Tommy absorbing everything that Taylor had gone through, trying to feel what she felt, and imagining himself in her place. He wouldn't want it for himself, so he sure as hell didn't want it for her either, but it was too late. It was the past and was now only a memory that she would keep locked up and throw away the key, hoping to never release it again.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence Tommy finally said something. "I'm so sorry, " he said with remorse.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done. It's all in the past now. You know what happened, so just let it go." Taylor didn't want him to feel responsible for what happened because he was not the one who hurt her.

"Even so, I still should have been there for you. Maybe if I was with you then nothing would have happened, you wouldn't have run away." Tommy wanted nothing more than to take the burden that his sister carried over the years. He knew he couldn't change the past, but he wanted take away her pain in some way.

"Please don't beat yourself up about this. Even if you had been there for me, there's no guarantee that I would have stayed," Taylor reasoned.

Tommy really wanted to stay and talk to Taylor more, but he felt a pang in his heart and was suddenly feeling claustrophobic. He needed to get out of there he need to think he needed Jude.



"Well I should get going. Jude's probably wondering what happened to me," Tommy said while standing up and began making his way to the door.

"Yeah, you don't want her to worry," Taylor calmly responded as she followed Tommy to the door.

As Tommy opened the door he stopped then paused, and did something that surprised both himself and Taylor. He pulled her in to a tight embrace, one that he had wanted to give her since he first saw her in seven years even though he was mad at her.

"I love you...and if you need anything, anything at all, I'm here for you and so is Jude," Tommy calmly spoke as they pulled apart.

"I know...and I love you too, and I promise you that I'm not going anywhere this time, I'm here to say," is all Taylor said with reassurance.

A small smile spread across Tommy's face as the new words "I'm here to stay" replayed in his mind like a brand new CD in repeat mode that replaced the broken record that was playing earlier. He knew it was his chance to make up to her for all that happened. It was their chance to rebuild their relationship.

"Ok, well I better go, but I'll call you. We'll have dinner or something and you can tell me all about New York," Tommy stated as he made his way out the door. Taylor smiled at the thought of rekindling her relationship with her brother. She nodded in agreement as she watched him walk to the elevator and waved good-bye.

Taylor shut the door and deeply sighed a breath of relief. She was finally happy after seven years and things with her brother were definitely looking up. She only hoped that things with a certain someone had only turned out better.


	16. love is a battle field

A month had passed since Taylor had confessed to Tommy her reason for leaving. Since then, their relationship had taken a dramatic turn. They were no longer avoiding each other, but instead taking every opportunity they had to hang out. Taylor had even been helping Tommy out with some of his ever growing workload in her free time. But as Taylor and Tommy rekindled their brotherly-sisterly relationship, another relationship was getting lost in the midst of it all. Jude and Tommy's. Things between Tommy and Jude had gone from good to bad in a matter of weeks, but Tommy had been so occupied, little did he know that today it would take a turn for the worst.

As Jude entered G-Major that morning, her body language was reflecting exactly the way she was feeling. Anything but happy. She was hurt, frustrated, angry and exhausted. She spent the previous night tossing and turning, dreading the meeting she was about to have with a certain someone. Jude began to make her way to Tommy's office, but then decided at the last second to take a quick detour to hospitality for some very much needed caffeine. She needed to be awake and alert for the meeting she was about to have.

Finally reaching Tommy's office, she lightly knocked on the door before entering, contemplating whether or not she should go in. As she walked in, she quickly took in the room's surroundings, noticing nothing had changed since the day before, not even Tom's clothes.

Since Tommy accepted the vice-presidency promotion at G-Major, he had more responsibilities than before. And now that Taylor was back in his life, she was another important person in his life that he felt responsible for, other than Jude.

Tommy looked up beyond his mountain of paper work to see who entered his office. A smile spread a across his face, replacing the look he had of concentration, once he realized it was Jude. 'God, I miss her!' his heart shouted. But his smile quickly faded when he felt Jude's stare burning a whole in his head, like when placing a manifying glass directly aligned with the sun and then above the object you want to burn. Yes, that is how Tom Quincy felt at that very moment. And then the scowl he saw on her face, that was just even more torture for him.

"Girl, what's wrong?" he wondered, still oblivious to his girl friend's visit and forlorn mood.

"Don't 'girl' me! Where the hell were you last night, huh?!" Jude shouted at him with anger evident in her voice.

But Tommy was still clueless. "I was here working late. Why?"



"Because you missed Sadie and Kwest's engagement dinner!"

As realization finally dawned on him, Tommy mentally slapped himself. 'How could I forget my best friend's engagement dinner?' He said to himself. At that moment the weight of guiltiness finally hit the pit of his stomach.

"Jude, I'm so sorry," he pleaded, hoping he would forgive her. But he knew that would be less likely impossible to happen. "Darius wanted me to have Hope's first single ready to be released today. I was here till 3 a.m. mixing it." Tommy explained the situation as best as he could, hoping she'd understand since Jude had once been in Hope's shoes.

"Don't worry, I covered for you. I told everyone that you had a last minute meeting with the investors." Jude spat with the anger still lingering in her voice. It was something that she was going to let go of that easily. She was Sadie's maid of honour and he was Kwest's best man, and it was their duty to be there for the bride and groom.

"Jude, I'm sorry I missed the dinner. What else can I do? What can I do to make it up to you?" Tommy asked hoping that she'd see his sincerity.

Jude let out a deep sigh as she roughly ran her hand through her hair while walking in a scattered manner in his office.

"Tommy, it's not just about dinner. It's more than that. Do you realize that we haven't spent any time together at all in the last month? You're either too busy, working late or hanging out with Taylor."

Tommy could hear the anger in her voice, but he could see that her eyes were showing much more. Disappointment, pain and most of all...sadness. Making Jude feel the way she did was the last thing that he ever wanted to do and it pained him, too.

"Jude, I'm sorry, but what do you want me to do? This is my job and Taylor's my sister."

"Tommy, I know that. I'm not asking you to give any of it up. I know your job is important to you, just as mine is to me. And I know you and Taylor are rekindling things between you two and I'm not stopping you. I know how important family is; I have a sister, too. So don't think that I don't understand what you're going through for one minute. I've grown to care about Taylor, too, as if she were my own sister." Jude took a final breath before she continued. "All I'm asking is…if you could spare just a little time for me, at least once a week, maybe even a few hours…that's all," she softly requested as few 

tears began to slowly slip, but she quickly wiped them with back of her hand before he could notice.

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck to relieve the sudden pressure that he was feeling. He looked at his Jude and didn't to fail to notice her wiping her cheeks and he knew they were tears.

He gave a defeated sigh. "Jude, I barely manage to get out of this place before 4 a.m. I don't know if I can promise something like that. And even if I were to make you a promise, I don't want you be mad or hurt because I broke that promise unintentionally. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"You're worried about hurting me. Don't you think it's a little too late for that Tom? A relationship is supposed to be about understanding, being there for one another, sacrifice and compromise, Tommy. So far for the past month, actually since we met, I've done all of it. I was there for you when Taylor came back and listened to you when you were hurting, I've been understanding about your job and family, and I've sacrificed my heart for you in the past and endured all the pain that you've caused. And now through it all, I'm willing to find a median between all of it. But YOU, have done nothing, Tom. Nothing whatsoever. I honestly don't know how much longer I can keep doing this or take the pain."

Without another word, Jude stormed out of Tommy's office slamming the door behind her, leaving a stunned Tommy sitting behind his desk. He cradled his face in his hands and couldn't believe what just happened. Actually he didn't know what just happened between him and Jude. He thought things were going great with them. But then again, 'How would I even know, we haven't spent real quality time together in weeks. How did I let this happen?' He wondered. All he knew was that…unexpectedly…his life had gone from great, to good and then jumped from bad to worse, within a matter of seconds.

Taylor was busy in studio-A putting the final touches to the song Jude recorded the day before. She was so focused on the task at hand that she didn't even notice the crowd of staff that gathered around Tommy's office. Everyone was dying to know what the "IT" couple could possibly be fighting about.



The last month she had kept herself as busy as possible. She wanted to put Speed's voice, the words he told her on the day of his wedding to a stop. **"You know sometimes I wish she was more like you"…. "Why not your funny, love music and not so wrap up in yourself that you forget about everyone that matters."**__They kept replaying in her mind over and over again like a broken record. And Speed himself wasn't helping the situation either. Since he had left for his honeymoon a month ago, he had call Taylor a total of 140 times. Of course she had ignored all of his calls, but it still didn't help her any less, when he was subconsciously he invading her thoughts. She needed space, and now that Tommy was speaking to her again she wanted to work on there relationship.

Taylor was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts by Sadie who was standing in front of her waving her hands in front of her face trying to get her attention. "Earth to Taylor. Anyone there?"

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry Sadie. I must have zoned out there for a sec. What's up?"

"There's a guy at the front desk and he's here for a meeting with Darius, but asked if he could see you first. He said he is an old friend or something."

Taylor was now curious as to who wanted to see her. "Oh, okay... well I'll be out in a sec, just let me turn off the soundboard."

"Okay, I'll tell him you're on your way," a rather chipper Sadie replied as she walked out of the room.

Taylor stepped out of the studio and made her way to reception area. She noticed the large crowd gathered around Tommy's office that she didn't pay attention to earlier. She also heard the shouting that was coming from it. Without thinking, Taylor walked to the front of the crowd ordering everyone to get back to work and to let the couple have some privacy. Once everyone cleared out, she headed to the reception area to find out who on earth this 'old friend' was.

Before she could think about it anymore, she froze at the sight before her. Her heartbeat quickened and her stomach was filled with butterflies. As she stared into the piercing blue eyes of her 'old friend,' and she finally gained enough composure to speak.

"Jake," Taylor spat out in barely a whisper. She knew he heard her when she saw a slight form across his face. It was like he feared that she had forgotten all about him, as if he never existed in her life, not knowing that's what she exactly wanted.



As Taylor looked up a the 6 ft. blond haired, blue eyed beauty, a part of her began to pray that this wasn't happening, not here, not now. Things were going so great. She thought that once she left, she would never have to see him again.

When he saw that she got over the initial shock of his presence, he stepped towards her and motioned that he was going to pull her into a hug. She immediately anticipated what he was trying to do and hastily took a step back. She quickly replaced the look of disbelief on her face with a cold icy one.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor coldly asked masking the slight anger she was feeling.

"I don't think that's anyway to speak to your fiancée now," Jake smugly replied.

"Ex fiancée," Taylor firmly retorted. She didn't want him thinking that there would be anything between them.

"Look, I can't really talk about 'us' right now. I'm about to go into a meeting with Darius. But I'll find you afterwards and we'll talk then, okay."

Knowing Jake and how stubborn he could be, and her not wanting to cause a scene in the middle of G-Major, Taylor simple responded, "Fine Jake, but there is 'no us.'

Jake teased her with his gorgeous smile before left to Darius' office. As she watched him walk away, she began to panic. She wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready to deal with him; she didn't want to deal with him. She thought she was over him, but after what just happened, it was clear as daylight that there were still some lingering feelings. But before she could start thinking about those feelings, about him, she headed towards the front doors of G-Major.

"Sadie, umm...can you let Jude know that something has come up and that I've cancelled our session for today?" A now much calmer and collected Taylor asked.

"Umm, sure, but I don't think she'll be coming back for the session anyhow. She stormed out of here about ten minutes ago."

Taylor had been so wrapped up in Jake presence that she didn't even notice that Jude practically ran passed her. 'What did you do now my dear brother?' she wondered to herself. She knew he did or said something wrong to Jude or she wouldn't have left the way she did.



"Oh, okay. Well, then don't worry about it."

With that, Taylor exited G-Major. Once outside she took a deep breath as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Taylor walked into her suite and had a strange feeling that she was not alone. She could hear movement coming from the lounge. She picked up her guitar case and she crept down the hallway. Once she reached the end of the hallway she took a deep breath before getting ready to jump out and face the intruder of her suite.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Taylor screamed as she ran around the corner with her trusty guitar case in hand.

"Holy shit!" the intruder shouted, except, it wasn't exactly an intruder.

"Jude? What are you doing here?"

"I – I, needed to get away for a bit. I didn't want to go home and I didn't know where else to go. I'm sorry," she quietly explained.

"No, it's cool. But how did you get in?"

"I told receptionist that I was your sister and that I lost my key card, so they gave me another one. What are doing here anyway? It's only 11:30 a.m. Shouldn't you be at the studio?"

"Well, considering my artist bailed, I didn't really need to be there. But then my ex-fiancée showed up and I definitely knew that I needed to get out of there."

"Ex-fiancée? Wow! Do you want to talk about it?" Jude asked with great concern.

"No, not really, at least not right now. Do you want to talk about why you and Tommy were fighting?"

"Ahh, so you heard that, huh?" A slightly embarrassed Jude responded.

"Uh, yea! I'm pretty sure the whole office heard."



"Great! Next thing you know, the tabs will have a story out on it, **'Trouble in Paradise for Rock Princess Jude Harrison and Prince Producer Tom Quincy.' **Darius would love that,' and Taylor laughed at Jude's sarcasm. "I'm not really up for talking about it right now. Can we just do something that does involve work and love lives?"

"Sure, sounds good to me. Tell you what, you pick out a movie and I'll get room service to bring us up two pints of ice cream." Both girls smiled at the sound of the word 'ice cream.' "Sounds good," Jude agreed.

Taylor called room service while Jude checked out her abundant DVD collection. After the morning both girls had, it was definitely going to be a long rest of day for the both of them.


	17. behind these hazel eyes lies a secret

* * *

  


* * *

  


** Chapter 17**

Jude retired to Taylor's bed some time after 10pm that evening. The pair had spent the entire afternoon watching chick flicks and eating endless calories of Hagen Daz. Taylor on the other hand was still pacing in the living room. She had a lot going on in her mind, the main thing being Jake's unexpected return to her life. The more she thought about him, the more questions she began to ask herself. The number one question that lingered was, 'What sort of business could Jake have with Darius?' As far as she knew, both men had only met each other once, and that was when she and Jake had announced their engagement. Taylor was quickly pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She quietly made her way to the door so she wouldn't wake Jude. Taylor couldn't help but wonder though who was knocking at her door at her door this late at night.

"Hey, Taylor!" "Jake! What are you doing here its 10 o'clock? How did you even find me?" A surprised Taylor responded to her unexpected visitor.

"Nice to see you, too. Can I come in or what?" Jake replied with the same smug smile on his face he had earlier at G-major.

"No. Not until you tell me why you're here and how you found me?" A stern, but forceful Taylor retorted.

Jake let out a defeated sigh as he looked Taylor straight in the eye before continuing.

"Darius gave me the address. I'm here to have that conversation you promised to have with me earlier. Remember? Now can I come in?

"Fine, but I already told you there is no 'us'," Taylor stepped back from the door so that Jake could enter.

Jake walked past Taylor and headed towards the living room. Taylor pulled herself together a little before following. When she finally reached the living room she found Jake sitting on the couch staring at her. He was giving her 'the look'. It was the same look he gave her when he first told her that he loved her. The same look he had when he proposed. This was the look that would make Taylor go weak at the knees every time. She quickly pulled herself from her thoughts. She had to be strong because things were different now. She didn't love Jake anymore and she sure as hell didn't want him back in her life.

"So you wanted to talk, so let's talk. What are you doing here and what sort of business do you have with Darius?" Taylor was being blunt as possible. She knew that if Jake was there too long he would want to try and start to explain what happened back in New York.

"Wow, your very forward these days, aren't you. Well this may surprise you, but I'm here for you and my business with Darius is you." A calm and relaxed Jake stated before he plastered the same smug smile on his face from before.

"What do mean your business with Darius is me?" Taylor interrupted feeling confused and curious.

Before another word was spoken Jake reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a demo CD with "Life Line" scribbled across it.

"This is a CD that I had Darius listen to so he would let me use the studio to record a full demo of a singer that my father would like to sign."

Taylor walked over to Jake and took the CD from his hands. There was something about the name on it that was familiar; she just couldn't quite remember what it was.

"What does any of this have to do with me?" a puzzled Taylor questioned.

Jakes stood up and walked over to Taylor placing his hand lightly on her shoulders and he forced their eyes to meet.

"Because the singer my father is interested in, is YOU. That's your demo, well sort of. It's the last verse and chorus of the last song you ever sang to me. I didn't mean to record it, but I couldn't resist your voice, it was amazing, and I just fell in love with you even more that night. I was going to talk to you about it before I showed it to my father, but you left."

Jake took another look at Taylor he noticed that she was speechless. He couldn't tell from her body language if she was mad or just in shock at what he just revealed to her.

As she finally grasped what Jake had just told her she began to let the anger take over, not to mention the betrayal.

"You need to leave now!" Taylor firmly and coldly ordered.

Jake let out another deep sigh of frustration. He removed his hands from her shoulder and slowly walked away. Taylor didn't move, she stood planted in her spot staring at the wall. She heard Jake's footsteps as he began to make his way to the entry way of the room. He suddenly stopped to speak.

"I've booked studio time to record the demo the day after tomorrow. I'll be there... and I hope you'll be there, too."

With that, he continued to make his way out. Taylor stayed frozen in her position until she heard the door click. She let out a breath that she didn't even realize that she was holding.

Without really thinking and still grasping the CD in her hand Taylor grabbed her keys and left her suite.

It was 12:30 in the morning and Tommy began to lock up G-Major. It was the earliest that he had finished in weeks. He had been trying to call Jude all afternoon to try and talk to her, but his calls went straight to voicemail each time. He finally gave up calling her around about 8 o'clock deciding it was best to give her a little time to cool off.

He was actually relived that she didn't picked up because he was still unsure on how he was going to fix the problem at hand. He hand been trying to find Taylor all afternoon to get some advice, but she, too was MIA. Sadie had told him that she left earlier that morning pretty upset after talking to some old friend of hers in the lobby. This worried him a little and made him wonder if this old friend was some one from New York. As he thought about his problems with Jude and Taylor's strange behaviour while making his way out of the building, he noticed a light coming from studio A and a faint sound of a piano playing.

Tommy decided to investigate Studio A to see who was making the music. To his surprised, he found Taylor sitting at the piano. He silently entered the studio being careful to not disturb her and to continue going unnoticed.

Taylor sat at the piano feeling torn. Soon everyone would know that she was singing again and they would all be pressuring her to take Jake's offer. But that wasn't the scariest part. She was actually considering his offer. As much as she hated Jake for what he did to her, she loved her music. No matter what happened in her life good or bad Taylor always kept her music within her, she just never let anyone hear it.

She had always dreamed about becoming a famous singer since she was a little girl. But after her mother died she had hid that music away, promising herself that she would never sing again. Now Jake suddenly comes along and brings the music inside her back out again, something she thought would never happen again. At first, it scared her that someone could have such a powerful effect on her, but she was beginning to like it. She was singing again, and now she was being offered an opportunity of a life time, something she dreamt about all her life, but the question that crossed mind now was 'Do I really want this?'

Focusing her attention on the ivory keys beneath her fingertips, she took a deep breath before beginning to play again. She began to let herself get caught up in the music.

Tommy stood firm in his spot not wanting to get her attention yet. As he watched her play he could see what was going to happen or at least he was hoping that it would happen...she was going to sing. Then as if Taylor had read his mind, her soft voice began to fill the studio.

**'Behind These Hazel Eyes'**

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

Tommy continued watch Taylor as she shut her eyes and continued to sing.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

As the song slowly came to an end, Taylor let the few tears she was holding back finally escape. As she opened her eyes she was surprised to see her stunned brother standing at the door.

Unsure of what to say, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Hey," she spoke in a bare whisper. She kept avoiding eye contact with him as she was a little embarrassed that her brother probably caught sight of the mascara trail down her cheeks.

"Hey," Tommy neutrally spoke as he walked over to her and took a seat next to her on the piano bench.

"Your voice sounded amazing," Tommy honestly complimented. In fact he thought she's never sounded better until that moment even thought it had been years since he has heard her voice.

"Thanks, but I can't lie. That wasn't the first time I've sang since mom died. It was just the first time I've sang since seeing you again," she honestly told her brother.

"Fair enough. So, the song, does it have anything to do with the 'old friend' who came and visited you today?"

Taylor paused a little before answering. She was a little surprised and wondered how Tommy knew about her encounter with Jake.

"A little..." she started off and Tommy looked at her with a raised brow. "...okay, a lot," she said finally giving in. "Who is he?" Tommy asked in his protective big brother mode.

"His name is Jake. We used to work together at Epic. He's also my ex-fiancée." Taylor observed as Tommy's eyes doubled in size as he took in her secret that she just revealed to him. She quickly decided to continue before he started bombarding her with the twenty questions.

"The day I took Darius' offer to produce here was the same day I caught Jake cheating on me with his assistant. At first, when I decided to take his offer to come here, it was because it was a way out, but then it became more about seeing you again and rebuilding our relationship." She closed her eyes after giving her brief explanation hoping he would understand.

Before responding to Taylor's statement, Tommy put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. It was his way of saying that things were going to be okay, and that he understood.

"Why is Jake here now, then? " Tommy asked.

"He has convinced Darius to let him use Studio A tomorrow so he can record a proper demo of me singing to show his father. They want to offer me a contract," Taylor explained still unsure of what to do.

"Wow, Taylor! That's great! I mean Epic is one of the best recording companies in the world." Tommy knew this was a great opportunity for his sister. He knew her passion and love for music was as strong as his, and he also knew that this would be a dream come true for her.

"So you think I should take it?" She asked hoping to get his opinion on the matter to make her decision a bit easier.

"Well, it's really up to you, but yeah, I think you should," he replied. "I know this is something that you've always wanted to do."

"I knew you were going to say that. Look, I'm going to have to think about it, but I'll do the demo, but under one condition," Taylor reasoned. "Anything."

"I want you and Jude to produce it. I don't think I can handle being alone in a room with Jake for a few hours, let alone even a few seconds," she proposed.

"Taylor, are you sure that's what you want? I mean Jude and I aren't exactly on the best terms at the moment. Wouldn't you rather have me rough the guy up a little bit instead?" Tommy chuckled at the thought of kicking the guy's ass that hurt his baby sister.

"Ahh, no! This isn't high school, but thanks anyway. Surely things aren't that bad between you and Jude. Are they?" Taylor knew about the argument from Jude, but they hadn't had the chance to talk about it yet.

"Taylor, I think she might break up with me," he told her feeling scared even just thinking about it.

"Well, surely there has to be a way. I mean c'mon Tommy, she only wants one night a week with you, and that's not much in my opinion. You're very fortunate that she's very understanding about your position. If were some other girl I think they would be asking a lot way more from you than what Jude wants. There has to be someway you can manage the one day she's asking for."

Tommy couldn't help but soak in his sister's reasoning for his girlfriend. He knew she was right. Jude wasn't asking for much. In fact she never asked much from him ever. The only thing she ever wanted from him was to never hurt her and to love her unconditionally. "Yea, the only way I could manage it is if there were two of me. This all used to be so much easier when we worked together side-by-side, but now it's all changed. You're Jude's producer now and Darius keeps on piling the work on me."

"Hey, look we are going to fix this. I promise, you and Jude are not going to break up." "I hope so Taylor. I honestly don't know what I'm gonna do if I lose her." She could see the pain in his brother's eyes. It was the kind of pain that she only saw once before, and that was when their mother had died. She knew that Jude was it for him. She had never seen him this happy before even when they were kids, and even though it had been seven years since they'd seen each other. This has been the happiest that she has ever seen him. Taylor reassured him. "I will think of something. There's always a solution to every problem, we just have to find it. Now stop worrying and go home, get some sleep. You look terrible."

Tommy smiled at his sister's positive outlook on his dilemma. "Yea, alright. Are you comi

"No. I'm going to stay here a bit longer. I want to get started on my song for tomorrow."

"Okay. Good night, and if you any help, you know where I'll be." Taylor smiled. "I know." The pair hugged and Tommy headed out the studio door, but before he completely left he turned to his sister, "Hey Taylor." "Yea Tom." "Thanks." With that Tommy finally left the building.

As she watched Tommy leave, she took a deep breath thinking she has definitely got her work cut out for her. First Speid who just happens to be married, repairing her relationship with Tommy, repairing Tommy's relationship, Jake suddenly showing up, and now a chance for her dream to finally come true. Geez, what more can a girl ask for.

* * *

Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter as it could be the last one for while as i have just moved and unable to get access to a computer with word doc. hopefully it wont be too long but im not sure. Once again thanks to my wonderful beta suzanne.

DISCLAIMER: i dont not own instant star or behind these hazel eyes


End file.
